


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by nan



Series: Stucky Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Recovery, post-CATWS, rage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes badly for Steve. And when something goes badly for Steve, it's twice as bad for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

Bucky burst through the double doors of the hospital and refrained from ripping the doors off their hinges, though he dearly wanted to. He was quicker to rage than he had been _before_ ; Wilson told him that was to be expected but to be careful not to let it control him. Bucky agreed. He was through being controlled.

"What happened?" he asked as Romanoff and Wilson intersected him. "Where’s Steve? What-"

"Whoa, hold on there," Wilson said, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture that did the opposite; Bucky felt his metal arm tighten up. "He’s going to be fine."

"If he was _fine_ he wouldn’t be in critical condition,” Bucky hissed.

Wilson and Romanoff shared a glance and she rolled her eyes. “Stark’s probably monitoring the situation,” she said, which was just a nice way of saying ‘hacked the hospital feeds and was spying.’ “Barnes, he’s in critical but _stable_ condition. He’s been through worse.”

Feeling restless, Bucky shifted his weight from foot to foot, eyes narrowing. “I should have been with him.”

“You haven’t been cleared for duty,” Wilson said. “We were with him-“

Bucky barked out a laugh, his grin little more than a baring of teeth. “Were you? You two seem to have come out of this intact.” They both looked tired, a little beaten up, but nothing permanent. Logically, Bucky knew that nothing permanent had happened to Steve either; he wasn’t and he was whole, so he would heal just fine. That didn’t make the worry - or rage - lessen.

"We were doing what we could," Romanoff said, face carefully blank. "Steve isn’t a child, Barnes. He doesn’t need a babysitter in the field."

"You _know_ he takes unnecessary risks,” Bucky bit out before shaking his head, running his flesh hand through his hair roughly. “Where is he? I want to see him.”

"That might not be a good idea," Romanoff said, sharing another one of those glances with Wilson. He nodded and stepped forward.

"It’s probably for the best if you stay away for a while," he said. "For your own good. Steve’s safe here and he’s going to be fine."

"You’re kidding." Bucky stared at Wilson with wide eyes, trying hard to keep from lashing out.

"Look, man, I know you want to see him but let’s be real here," Wilson said. "You’re painfully emotionally compromised and no offense, but you’re not the most stable guy to begin with. Steve took a beating and he probably looks worse than what he actually is-“

"Considering he’s in _critical condition_ , I can’t imagine how he looks worse than what he actually is,” Bucky said. “What the hell do you think I’m going to do, kidnap him?”

"It wouldn’t be the first time you tried that," Romanoff said bluntly, her patience evidently wearing thin. "Barnes, you lose your cool when it comes to Steve. You backslide. You start treating everyone else like an enemy and Steve like your _possession_ and it’s not healthy or fair-”

“ _Don’t_ talk to me about what’s fair,” Bucky snarled. He turned away from them, clenching his fists and his jaw as he tried to get control. He was proving them right and he hated that. But. Turning back to them, he said lowly, “Either you take me to him or I go through you and find him myself.”

Wilson raised his eyebrows at Romanoff before sighing deeply, shaking his head wearily. “Jeez. Fine. But if you try anything, _anything_ , I’m sedating you myself.” He pointed at Bucky. “Okay? I’m not making that threat lightly. I _will_ do it.”

"Right, I got it," Bucky said. "Come on, lead the way."

***

Steve’s face was a map of bruises and Bucky sat down heavily in the chair beside his bed. At the doorway, Wilson said, “We’ll wait out here.” As he pulled the door, he added, “He’s going to be okay, Barnes. He really is.” Bucky didn’t look away from Steve but he nodded minutely. Wilson must have seen it because the door shut with a quiet thump. For a moment it was quiet save for the beeps of the machines and Steve’s gentle, even breathing. Bucky inhaled sharply, scrubbing his flesh hand over his face before taking one of Steve’s hands and cupping it in both of his.

"Steve, pal, what the hell were you thinking?" he muttered and jerked up when Steve’s eyes opened, a tired smile growing on his lips, pulling at stitches.

"I was thinking that…I had to complete the mission…save some people…you know, the usual," he said slowly between deep breaths.

"Jesus," Bucky said, tilting his head forward so that his hair obscured his face. "Don’t talk right now, you…you need to rest up." A hand brushed his hair away and Bucky met Steve’s eyes.

"I’ll be fine," Steve said and Bucky half-sighed, half-snarled, gripping Steve’s hand tightly and bringing it to his face, pressing a kiss against the palm, eyes wide.

"You can’t do this, Stevie," Bucky said, voice rough. "I can’t lose you again."

Steve sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut. “I have to.”

"Then just _wait for me_.” Cupping Steve’s hand around his cheek, Bucky stared hard at him. “Wait for me, alright? Don’t…don’t go where I can’t follow.” He shook Steve gently. “Do you hear me? Wait for me to be released for duty before taking on another mission like this.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. Alright.”

"I’m going to need a promise from you, Steve."

"I promise." Steve smiled again, patting Bucky with the hand he had cupped against his cheek. "You worry about me too much, Buck."

Bucky snorted, settling Steve’s hand on the bed. “One of us needs to, pal.” He watched as Steve fell asleep before dropping his head, rubbing his flesh hand over his face.

"He’s right, you know." Bucky looked up to see Wilson, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway. "Saving the world’s a dangerous line of work. That pretty head of hair you got will go gray if you don’t relax." Bucky turned away from him, jaw clenching as he watched Steve breath.

Wilson came closer. “Look. We all care about him. Maybe not the same way as you, and definitely not for as long, but we care.” He paused. “I’m glad I didn’t have to sedate you.”

Despite himself, Bucky chuckled. “Yeah. Me too.” They were quiet for a few moments, each lost in thought before Wilson stirred.

"Well, looks like you’ve got things covered here and you seem to be handling things okay. Natasha’s going to hang around but I’m heading out."

Bucky glanced up. “Hey. Thanks.” A pause. “Sorry for threatening you earlier.”

Wilson smiled. “Don’t mention it, Barnes. Hey, what’s a little threatening between friends, huh?” He shrugged. “Try and get some sleep. See you in the morning.” He left and Bucky was alone with Steve. Brushing a hand through Steve’s hair, Bucky sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, counting Steve’s breaths and planning the fastest way to get back into active duty.

After all, Wilson was right. Saving the world was a dangerous line of work. Steve needed someone at his back who was willing to follow him to the end of the line. And then drag his ass back from it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come cry with me on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
